Ed the Homunculus
by 0oxymoronic0
Summary: Ed 'dies' and is brought back by Envy. His homunculus goes insane and trashes everything. When Ed returns, how will he rebuild his reputation? Will anyone believe him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – hey everyone! It's Shigure, doing their dirty work as usual. This is Aaya's story, and so I take no credit apart from the extensive grammatical changes and the typing up.**

**This is all based on the Anime by the way, and includes spoilers for those not past 51.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or any of the characters, but if I did…! **

**Ed the Homunculus**

**Even now**

The rain fell hard and fast. As he reached what had been looking for he smirked.

"So I've found you at last," said Envy as he picked up his quarry. Ed didn't answer. Not perturbed, Envy slung the near-dead body over his shoulder.

He hadn't expected one.

You might have thought his arch nemesis being on the brink of death – as far as Envy was concerned, Edward was far gone – would have been enough for the Sin, but even now that he was, Envy wasn't satisfied.

Even now he was dead, he was higher than Envy.

Even now he was gone, Envy lived up to his name and envied him.

He wouldn't be happy until they were equal. What he might do now was what some would ask.

It would take a miracle to bring him back, but human transmutations had always been considered miracles.

As he finished drawing up the circle he frowned. Ed's automail arm and leg were missing and he needed something to replace them. As he was pacing, wondering what to do, the answer walked in and _meowed _at him.

Envy's smirk widened. Surely Ed wouldn't mind being slightly deformed; after all, he had been most of his life, so this wouldn't make that much difference to him.

Envy picked up the cat and placed it in the circle with Ed. To be distressfully malformed; maybe it would be Ed who was doing the envying. The thought made him smile.

He placed his hands on the edge; it was time to begin.

Half an hour later, golden eyes flickered open. Stretching, he sat up. Envy couldn't believe his eyes. For not only did Ed have flesh and blood arms and legs, he had… _extra _features.

Peeping out of his ruffled hair were two rather fluffy cat ears, as well as a swishing tail poking out of the side of his coat. After ending the staring match which had been going on between the two, envy once more smirked.

He'd been doing that a lot lately.

**A/N – you like? By the way, two comments from Aaya:**

**Imagine, for the sake of the story, Envy can do alchemy.**

**Imagine, for the sake of the story, a cat happened to walk in at that moment.**

**Please review! I will try and get Aaya to write more ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was working on some other stories and got a complete writers block for this story. C'est ne pas ma faut! I promise to update quicker from now on, I know how annoying it is having to wait ages for an update! Anyway on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own fma, if I did the publishing people would have murdered me by now!**

"…so we'd better get started if we want to get there by the end of the week, ok?"

Envy didn't expect an answer from his brother, who had been silent ever since he'd brought him back. So he was a bit shocked when a quiet voice next to him asked;

"Why?"

At first he wasn't sure where the little whisper came from, then he turned on the small blonde.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Bring me back."

Envy smiled, he'd been wondering when this would come up.

"So I could get rid of the hatred."

Ed looked up in surprise.

"It's true, I'd never be happy if I couldn't stop hating you and for that to happen I needed to stop envying you. So I made us equal, now never of us can envy each other."

"I thought that was your name."

"It was, now I'm not so sure."

"So what is it now, Murder?"

"Ha ha, I'd forgotten how amusing you were, but no, you don't have a sin for a name so neither will I."

The smaller one looked up in desperate confusion, grabbing the older ones clothes, asking in an almost pleading voice:

"What is my name?"

Envy stared at him then slowly his face broke into a smile."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ed didn't know what had happened. He had woken up looking into the face of someone who he knew had brought him back.

Brought him back? Brought him back from where?

All he knew was what Envy (at least he'd thought that was his name, now he wasn't sure) had told him and that wasn't much.

He may not know anything about his past but maybe this place they were going would help him remember.

He didn't know it, but it would do a lot more than that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been travelling for a while and Ed wasn't sure if they would ever get there, when the former Envy suddenly stopped.

"Here we are. Central."

**A/N oooh cliffy. I'm evil. Please review! They give me incentive to write!**


End file.
